The blacks and their life
by amwksw
Summary: This is about Jacob and Renesmee 5 childrens life and how it works out for them in the end but what will happen during their jorney.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- introducing

The Blacks:

Jacob Black, his wife Renesmee Black. Their children Jacob Edward Billy Black (18 years old), Harry Jasper Emmett Black (17 years old), the twins Elizabeth Alice Black and Victoria Rosalie Black (16 years old) and Kat Rachel Isabelle Black (15 years old).

Jacob Edward Billy Black (aka junior) is the oldest child of Jacob and Renesmee Black. He has dark short hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. He is a wolf. Has a gift like his mum but can do it without touching anyone and from a distance. He is very sensible and can take responsibility but has a bit of a temper.

Harry Jasper Emmett Black is the second oldest child of Jacob and Renesmee Black. He has dark brown curly hair, a few shads lighter than Jacob skin colour and has green eyes like Edwards human eyes. Soon be wolf… he has gift of knowing when people are lying when they are talking to him or others. He is messy and is charming.

Elizabeth Alice Black is the third oldest child of Jacob and Renesmee Black and has a twin. She has light brown, straight hair, a few shads lighter than Jacob and has black eyes. Have more vampire genes in her. Has a gift which controlling the five elements. Is messy and no one can trust her when she becomes very, very, very emotional.

Victoria Rosalie Black is the fourth oldest child of Jacob and Renesmee Black and has a twin. She has dark brown curled hair, a few shads lighter then Jacob and has chocolate brown eyes. Have more vampires in her. Has a gift of reading minds. Victoria is the complete opposite to her twin. She is neat and tidy, sensible and likes to know what people think of her she a little quiet but if she snaps watch OUT.

Kat Rachel Isabelle Black is the youngest child of Jacob and Renesmee Black. She has bright red, short, straight hair and is paler than the others. She has black eyes and has more of the vampire genes in her. Has a gift of making people happier. Is caring and cares about others, she is sometimes sensible and can have a very bad temper if annoyed a lot.

AND THIS IS THEIR LIVES!

***AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes look out for chapter 2 and well PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- surprise

Junior POV

We were finally backed home after a year on family vacation we're back home. It was a really cool holiday too because we went to see my vampire family, man I miss them already .During my family vacation I phased and now we were having a big gathering at first beach with all the wolves and their family. While we were on vacation some other wolves phased but we couldn't come to the gathering because Harry broke his ankle (you would have thought that because he has vampire and wolf in him he wouldn't have broken his ankle. But apparently not). One of the wolves that phased was Jay Clearwater; Jay is Uncle Seth oldest son. Jay is 16 years old and is just like us … his mum is a hybrid like our mum. Jay has light brown hair and has blue eyes. He has pale skin colour. He has two more siblings Alex Clearwater; she is very close to Victoria (my sister). Alex has also got a gift she can make people feel pain, like Jane from the Volturi. Jays other sibling is Max and he is 14years old but he is not a wolf…yet… we all have a feeling his gonna be a wolf when he is older. I am not sure why but Kat my younger sister hates Jay, she says he is cocky and is annoying. I don't see it.

Sam Uley and Emily Uley have 4 children. Sean (20years old) (already a wolf), Becks (18years old) (phased while we were on holiday), Hyoeon (16 years old) (A girl wolf) and Sooyoung (15years old) (a girl wolf).

Embry and Leah call imprinted on each other at my mum and dads wedding I think it has something to do with lots of vampires at the wedding. They now have 3 children Chenelle (18years old) (Phased while we were on holiday), Nate (17years old) (he imprinted on my sister Elizabeth) and Vanessa (16years old) (she might become a wolf).

My aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul have 2 children Yonna (19 years old) she is already a wolf and my baby cousin chad that is 2 years old now.

My uncle Quil and Aunt Claire have 2 children Jessica (18 years old) (Sean's imprint) and Justin (19years old and just phased).

"You lot hurry up and get in the car", Mum shouted bring me out of thought.

We all raced off to the red range rover I being the oldest and biggest wanted the window seat and as always Victoria read my mind and raced off to the window seat and now we have an argument on are hands.

"Get out of my seat". I said

"Make me", she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"I said get out of my seat", I said a little bit anger.

"And… I said make me", she said with a smug look on her face.

Before I got anger I heard mum mutter to dad "sort your kids out" rubbing her temples

"Vic please move and let your brother have the seat please, for me darling", dad said gently

"And why should i?" Victoria questioned.

"Because you two are giving your mother a headache."

"Fine, but only because of you and mum", she said glaring at me

Now it was my time to have the smug look on my face. I climbed on to the seat and we all began to head to first beach. I couldn't wait to see the others man. Kat was in the seat in front of me with an excited but annoyed look on her face.

"What wrong Kat".

"Well I am happy we are seeing everyone but I don't really want to see that cocky, annoying jerk you call jay".

"Why do you hate him so much", I asked anxious to know the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it".

It looked like Victoria saw what happened between Jay and Kat because she suddenly gasped then nodded towards Kat. I asked Victoria but she said she promised Kat not to say anything. I guess I not gonna find out any time soon.

Kat POV

We were heading down First Beach and I was really excited to see everyone especially Sooyoung we are really close. But I was not looking forward to seeing Jay because of what he did and as I was replaying what happened between us, I forgot that I have a mind reading protective older sister. Victoria. She gasped and I practically begged her not to say anything, in my head and she just nodded.

We finally made it to First Beach and I jumped out and took a breath in. I really missed it here and my family. All the wolves were practically Family to me except from Jay, family don't say such horrible things to each other. As I said that in my head Vic rubbed my arm and I gave a small smile.

As we all walked to the bonfire I saw Sooyoung talking to Yonna I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to her and hugged her "I missed so much", I said happier than ever. Yonna and I have been so close like sisters in a way.

"I missed you too", she replied.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jay looking at me and the look in his eye, I knew what that look was (I saw it when Nate imprinted on Elizabeth) but I couldn't put my figure on it. But what every it was I couldn't tear my eyes off of him. In front of me I didn't see a cocky, annoying jerk any more, I saw a handsome, nice loving man. OMG (oh my gosh) he imprinted on me. I don't know how long we were staring at each other but I am sure it was enough because people were looking at us. I suddenly felt myself blush and looked down at the floor and then he followed my gaze. Everyone knew I didn't like Jay at all and now I think they all knew that we just imprinted on each other. I looked at junior and he was smirking and then I looked at my mum and Vic they were surprised and then dad he looked like he was going to hit somebody. He knew what Jay did to me knocked me backward. I looked around and everyone was surprised and confused…

**A/N **

**Sorry for spelling mistakes please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Sorry**

**Jay POV**

The wolves and their families were going to have a Bonfire there because Justin just phased and the Blacks were back. I couldn't wait to see harry, we grew up like brothers. And Kat apparently she has changed a lot, I don't even know why she hates me so much (I couldn't remember what happen between us and I know what you're thinking 'but your quarter vampire you should remember' but I guess I didn't get much of the good memory gene). To the bonfire I am gonna bring my girlfriend Linda. Linda has green eyes and black straight hair that stops at the middle of her back and a few shades lighter than tanned skin; we have been dating for 8 months now. Linda knows the rest of the pack. But she doesn't know about wolves or vampires, but I am gonna tell her soon…

**. . .**

We finally arrived at First Beach, Linda and I was sitting in my car still.

"Babe what's wrong", Linda said sweetly.

"Nothing babe", right there I just wanted to tell her the truth, that I was a shape shifter and that I turn in to this big wolf. But I couldn't, not yet anyway…

"Ok let's go then", she said while jumping out of the car. I followed after her with my hands on her waist. I gave her a kiss on her cheek and then I sat down on the log facing the fire. Linda sat on my lap.

"Hey babe, I just gonna get something to drink" she said thirsty.

"Ok", I replied as she got up I got up that's when I saw harry. As I was walking over to him I saw her hugging Sooyoung. I stopped and she looked up and saw me. That's when my whole world shifted; in front of me I saw this gorgeous, perfect lady and I would give her everything. I would die for her. Kat.

I never tore my eyes away from hers, I couldn't. l loved her. That's when she looked down I followed her gaze she looked at Junior then Vic and her mum then her dad. I was kind of scared of her dad he was my alpha and I just imprinted on his baby girl. I looked at Victoria and she had a smug smile on her face, probably of what I thought of her dad. I looked around at our families the same time she did everyone looked surprised and confused. Then I saw junior looking and Linda the same way I was looking at Kat just a minute ago…

**Linda POV**

Jay has been acting weird these few days and when we arrived at first beach he was just looking out of the window, I did asked what the matter was but he just nothing I jumped out of the car then him and we walked down to the Bonfire. I met his family (Clearwater's, Calls, Uley, Rachel and Pauls family and Quil and Claire's family) 2 months ago they are really nice but all the men in the family were muscular and tall, strangely. Jay mentioned the Blacks were coming back from the vacation and was going to be at the Bonfire.

. I have never met them but from what Jay has told me they are great. I suddenly felt very thirsty and went to get a drink. I got a soda but didn't want it so I put it back down and walked over to where Jay was. He was looking at a girl with red short straight hair, pale skin, black eyes but she was incredibly gorgeous. I envied her. Why was he looking at her for so long? I turned to look at everyone and that's when I saw a boy who had tanned skin colour, dark brown short hair, muscular, handsome guy with the most gorgeous chocolate eyes and we were looking at each other and couldn't tear are eyes off each other.

**Junior POV**

The moment I looked it to those green perfect eyes I couldn't look away but then I realised that she was Jay's girlfriend. I knew this because my close friend Beck told me. She looked away and I swear I could see the redness go to her cheeks. I looked at Jay and he had a look of anger and relieve.

**Kat POV**

Dad cleared his throat and we all stared at him.

"Hi you lot it's good to be back".

"Yeah man it's good to have you back", cheered Uncle Paul

"Thank you". Said mum with a smile and then walked over to where Aunt Rachel, Leah, Emily, lily (Jay, Alex and Max mum), Claire and Kim (Jared's imprint/wife) (she's pregnant).

After all the boys were talking, I and Sooyoung went into the range rover.

"What just happened?" she asked excited

"I think Jay just imprinted on me and Junior imprinted on Jay's girlfriend", I said simply.

"Why are you so calm about this I mean this is major, jay just imprinted on you, he has a girlfriend and your brother just imprinted on", she replied a little annoyed.

"Because he has a girlfriend and it took me a long time to get over what he said to me".

"I know you're still hurting from what he said, but he probably didn't mean it".

And with that there was a knock on the tinted windows, I rolled down the windows and _he_ was standing there. I took a big breath.

"What do you want", I said not bothered but really was, I was just keeping it cool.

"I want to know what I did wrong".

"I'm just gonna leave and hear what Elizabeth was up to on your holiday", Sooyoung said giving us some privacy.

Jay went around to the passage seat; I couldn't help but look when he was walking around. He had black t shirt with dark blue jeans on with white trainers. He was muscular but not as much as my dad and my uncles were, but was handsome close up.

"What did I do wrong".

"You don't remember".

"No but please tell me what I did wrong".

I looked at him and he had pleading in his eyes.

_Flashback_

_We (Jay, Justin, Harry, Becks, Elizabeth, Sooyoung, Victoria and i) were playing football in my Granma bells and Grandpa Edward's field. I was 12years old. I being the youngest of there and not hunted for 3 weeks I was a little hungry but not completely hungry. _

"_Pass the ball to me Jay" yelled Harry._

_I wasn't gonna let that happen my team (Justin, Sooyoung, Victoria and i) were one point away from winning. I went to tackle Jay and accidently tripped him. He fell on a piece of glass on the grass and his knee was bursting with BLOOD. I took a breath in and I could smell it, blood was on my hands the blood was making my mouth watery but quickly rubbed them on my jeans. I was extremely embarrassed of what I just did. I tried to help him up but he kept backing away from him._

"_What are you doing I'm trying to help you up"._

"_No get away from me LEECH! You did that on purpose, and you want to have me for your lunch don't you. I can see it in your eyes. You're a monster!"_

"_No I don't please let me help you"_

"_NO!"_

_Everyone was coming around us now; it looked like only Victoria, Elizabeth and Sooyoung heard the horrible things he just said to me._

"_I'm trying to help you"._

"_NOO! Go away you're gonna hurt me again"._

"_Jay calm down my sister is not gonna hurt you", said Harry_

_My vision was getting blurry from the tears in my eyes. I started heading towards the woods at the fastest speed I have ever did. I couldn't believe what he just said and the more I think about it I was a monster. My sisters, brothers, Jay, Alex even Max had better control over their Thirst._

_After that I just stayed in in the woods for what seemed like Hours. I wanted to go far away from this place to I travelled to the Cullens house which was in Alaska. I knew the way I've been there like 100 times. I stayed with them for 6 months but phoned my family. It took me a long time not to feel like the Monster that I was called. After that I came back to my family and acted like I had never gone but only saw Jay 2 or 3 times but ignored him._

_End on Flashback_

I told Jay all that.

"I am so sorry Kat, you know I didn't mean all does mean horrible things, if I could take it back I would do it in a heartbeat you know that don't you".

I looked up at him and he seemed pretty sorry.

"It's alright"

I used my power to make both of us happy again.

"So, what's your girlfriend name?" I blurted out, I was quite surprised I even asked that, I felt the redness come to my cheeks.

"Her name is Linda".

"So where is she?" I asked.

"She's probably with your brother"

"Didn't Junior imprint on her"

"Yeah, but I imprinted on you", he said with a charming grin.

I started to blush, he just chuckled.

"We should probably go now", I said.

"Yeah, maybe we could hang out tomorrow or something", he asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, I'd like that", I answered.

And with that we got out the car, I went straight to daddy. He looked beyond angry.

"Daddy calm down are you angry at me". With that he softened

"I'm not angry at you, I am angry about how much he hurt you!"

"Daddy, I was hurt but now I am fantastic okay, so don't worry about me okay and please don't give Jay a hard time".

"Okay but I can't promise you that I won't give Jay a hard time, you are so much like your mother you know that".

I gave him a warm smile and hugged him and whispered "thank you dad".

**A/N**

**Hi sorry about the delay and for spelling mistakes. I hope you liked the chapter and please review!**

**Look out for chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- school**

**A/N**

**Sorry for this chapter being late, I've been very busy with Homework so I hope you like this chapter. Last chapter I accidentally said that Yonna was like a sister to Kat I actually meant Sooyoung. Sorry. Please Review and look out for more chapters to come!**

**KAT POV**

Well Jay and I have hanged out sometimes and I can't stop thinking about the last time.

**Flashback**

_I was finishing up eating my breakfast when Jay came over. He was wearing grey sweat pants and black top with NIKE trainers._

"_Hello Kat"_

"_Hey, so what are we going to do today", I asked._

"_Well could go down to first beach"_

"_Ummm… okay let me just get change"._

_I ran up the stairs and threw on black skinny jeans and a blue top with blue heels and lift my hair straight._

"_Okay lets go, I'm driving", I said. Recently I turned 16 so I got my driver's license. I hoped into my Audi r8 white. I had got my beautiful car from the Cullens. The ride to first beach was nothing but silence so was the walk then he stopped. _

"_Kat I broke up with Linda"._

_I looked up at him with the feeling with relief. Because I know that junior wants to go out with Linda. Plus I'm starting to like him._

"_oh", I said trying to sound sad for him "why?" I asked._

"_Because Kat I like you a lot and any way I'm sure Linda and Junior want to go out so Linda and I are just friends"._

"_I like you too, did I just say that out aloud"_

_He chuckles, gosh how I love that laugh._

"_Yes you did". _

_Out of nowhere he leans his head down and kisses me. I bring my hands to the back of his neck and bring him even closer. The kiss ends and were both breathing heavily._

"_I love you" he blurts out. I freeze did he just say the L word._

"_I love you too" I say and he smiles which I return._

**End of flashback**

Well Carlisle said that when we are 16 years old (not physically but proper age) we would all look eighteen. We are all 16 years and above so we are forever 18. We are finally going to go school but Victoria, Elizabeth and I are starting as juniors today so we have a more time in school.

Seniors: Junior, Harry, Becks, Chenelle, Jessica.

Juniors: Victoria, Elizabeth, Hyoeon, Sooyoung (turned 16), Vanessa, Nate, Linda, Alex, Jay and i.

Freshman: Max (max and his siblings grew up at a normal rate so they were allowed to go to school earlier than us)

So because we live on the rez we are going to a high school on the rez.

I jumped soundless from the 2nd floor to the ground floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Kat your breakfast is on the table honey" mum said.

"Thanks mum". I went around the room and kissed mum on the cheek and sat next to dad and kissed his cheek. Dad put his newspaper on the table and turned to me.

"Kat are you alright darling you looked space out just a minute ago", dad says

"Yeah, just thinking"

"About what?"

"She's thinking about her first kiss with Jay Clearwater. Ohhhh", says Victoria coming to sit next to me I punched her arm when she said that. I think I was turning redder than a tomato. From the corner of my eye I say dad snap his spoon. I looked at mum who was smirking.

"No I wasn't, I was thinking of my outfit I'm going to wear today", I said trying to lie.

"No you weren't", Harry said walking behind when he a his back to me and I slapped the back of his head.

"Hey…" I just stuck my tongue at him like a child.

"Junior, Elizabeth gets your backsides out of bed and come eat your breakfast NOW!" mum yells I mean those 2 are lazy.

"Coming mum!" they both say

"Alright I'm here mum" Elizabeth says and sits next to Victoria.

"Junior I mean come down in 3…2…1" mum yells even louder. He still doesn't come down. Mum gets a big bucket of ice cold water and gives it to me a use her gift.

I just nod with a big grin on my face. I walked up to his room and see him snoring but his not the worst snorer in the house dad is. I tip toed to his bed and splashed the water all over his head. He jumped up and saw me.

"You bitch". He said glaring at me.

I had to laugh "well thank you" I smirked. Then he ran at me but I was faster so I back flipped off the 2nd floor ran into the kitchen and hid behind dad who was laughing with the others by the site of Junior. He was soaked. I then ran behind mum.

"Alright, alright Junior go get cleared up and come down for breakfast", mum said, amused.

"Fine, but you will pay for this" Junior said pointing a figure at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

After I finished my breakfast I went up to my room to get a changed and I think everyone on the rez heard me scream. Dad and everyone else were up in my room in less than a second.

"What happened Kat", I couldn't even speak then I turned to see junior smirking at me and I felt rage build up in me.

Then Junior began to talk.

"Let me tell you all what happened, Kat here, was eating her breakfast I came up to her room and did this". He lifted up a pair of white stiletto lace boots with black mark scribbles on it.

"You idiot, do you know I had to go to New York to get those", I yelled.

"Well that will teach you a lesson not to pour cold water on me when I am sleeping".

I thought of something to get back at him. "Okay", I said, innocently.

I looked at Vic and she had a grin on her face. Everyone went out I brushed my teeth and washed my face and after that and I got changed into grey torn skinny jeans with a white tank top. Over the tank top I had a white and black lumber jacket on with all the buttons undone and at the end on the lumber jacket it's tied in a knot just below the rib cage. Also white stiletto heels. I had grown my hair long so I straightened it and dyed it bright red it came to the middle of my back.

I looked myself over and walked down stairs with my black, NIKE, just do it bag. And just waited for the others while watching TV.

Harry walked downstairs with jeans and a Dark green, short sleeved top and a gold and white JD sports bag. He sat next to me and changed the channel to sports. Also he was wearing white and green trainers.

"Hey I was watching that", I complained.

"To bad I'm older than you". He said with an evil grin. I just sighed. Junior came down the stairs with grey sweat pants and a black short sleeved top on and a Black and Gold JD sports Bag. Also he wearing black trainers

"We still waiting for the Twin sisters" he asked.

Harry and I just nodded are head and watched the football game. We waited for another 5 minutes then Vic and Lizzy came downstairs.

Victoria came downstairs with black skinny jeans, a blue tank top and blue stilettos and a short, black leather jacket that ended at the end of her ribcage. Her hair was straightened with a side bang. With a blue London bag.

Elizabeth came downstairs after Victoria and was wearing a grey and black stripped dress that stop a few inches above the knee with black ugg boots and her hair was curled today. Black just do it bag too.

"Are we all taking my Audi or Junior's black Lamborghini or Harry's Black Audi Q7", I said. It might like were rich we are but not like the Cullens. In fact they got the cars for all of our 16th birthday. I never suggested Victoria's white mini convertible or Elizabeth's Black mini convertible because junior big and Harrys going through a growth spurt.

"Let's take Harry's Audi", Elizabeth says, we nodded and headed towards the garage we got in the car and headed to school. We talked and listened to music while Harry was driving. We got there 5 minutes before class so we went to the office to get are schedules and slips for are teachers to sign.

**Elizabeth POV**

My siblings and I checked and it looks like I got French with Victoria and then I got Maths with Kat. Then its break then I got English, lunch, and then I got Art, Science and PE.

We were all in the parking lot looking at are schedules when a very warm hands rest on my waist. I turned around and kiss Nate only to stop because we need oxygen.

"Hey babe".

"Hey Nate".

"So have I got any lessons with you", he asks.

I look at my schedule and his.

"Yes, I have got you with me in Science".

"Good, one is better that none", he jokes. I laugh.

This why I love Nate he makes me laugh, smile, cares for me and he loves me and we were meant for each other too. In a distance I see Hyoeon and Vanessa running towards me.

"Hi Hyoeon, Hey Vanessa", I yelled and hugged both of them. I love these guys we are like best friends.

"Hey Lizzy", says Vanessa excited.

"Hi Lizzy, guess what we made sure we made sure you're in at least one class with us so you're in my

"I love you guys", I said and pulled them into another hug.

"We know", Vanessa replied.

I looked around and saw everyone else that go to this school was here. From the corner of my eyes I say Jay kiss Kat and Junior and Linda kiss. Wow this is missed up. The bell rang and Victoria and I walked to French. We walked over to the teacher the teacher and she signed our paper. As we were walking people kept looking at us until we sat at the back of the class.

"Vic why do you keep smiling", I whispered

"Because you sound nerves and there is nothing to be nerves about and people kept starring at us because the boys think were hot and the girls down there think were not", she pointed to the girls. When they looked at us I knew we were not going to get on at all. The girl I think called Candice had a fake tan and dark brown hair. She had a tight white mini skirt on with knee high black boots and a green tight top and it was so obviously boob job. She had mascara on and lip gloss on and her and her friends were giving victoria and I dirty looks because all the boy's eyes were on. I smiled a bitchy smile back at them and looked at the board. This lesson was going so slow and it was boring my siblings and I know French, Spanish, Japanese, Quileute, Italian and German. After that lesson ended victoria and I walked down the aisle Candice stuck out her chair leg on purpose but I saw it before so I never fell.

"Excuse me", I said

She was ignoring me.

"Excuse me", I said, she was still ignoring me so I slid her chair in.

"Thank you", I said in an annoying voice and walked out said bye to Victoria and went to maths. I saw Kat and Sooyoung waiting outside for me I said hi and we walked in and gave the teacher our paper to sign and took are seats at the back. That lesson was boring to but oh well. As Kat and Sooyoung walked in front of me a tall boy walked next to me. He looked like one of those popular boys. He had dark blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white short sleeved t shirt on.

"Hi, I'm Dylan and you are?"

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Black".

"Oh… your father is Jacob Black the man who owns that huge car company am I Right?"

"Yes".

"So are you new in school?"

"Yes, I've just been home schooled most of my life".

"Cool".

"Okay are you one of those that are popular and all the girls fall for", I asked teasingly.

He chuckled "Yes I am popular and maybe all the girls fall for"

I laughed; while I was laughing we made it to the cafeteria. I looked around and I saw Nate with others.

"Elizabeth do you want to go out sometime?"

With that question everyone I know in that corner of the cafeteria where my siblings and everyone I knew for most of my life heads snapped up including Nate's.

"Dylan, you sound like a nice guy but I'm already seeing someone".

"Oh, well maybe we can hang out as friends then", he asked.

"Okay, do you want my number"? He nodded

I typed in my number in his phone while he did the same on my phone and then I joined the others. While I was looking I saw Candice and she gave me a dirty look again and I just smirked.

"Hi everyone", I kissed Nate's cheek and sat on his lap.

"Lizzy", Hyoeon said in a voice that said 'are you dum'

"Yes", I answered.

"Dylan just asked you out, his like the most popular guy in school".

"Yes, but I have a boyfriend and I don't like him in that way but he does seem nice", I said and hugged Nate. Nate smile faded.

"Nate what's wrong", I asked; by now everyone was in there own conversations.

"Nothing, it's just why is Candice looking at you like that", I turned around and she kept giving me a dirty look.

Victoria butted in "It's because she wanted Dylan to ask her out".

I had to laugh she was jealous of me, she would never admit though.

"She should be jealous of you you're beyond beautiful", Nate says with a grin. I hugged him.

"And you are perfect", I replied.

English went well and Lunch. At the end of Art Nate was waiting for me and we walked the way to Science joking around. We got in and looked on the board a sitting plan. Lucky for me Nate was on the same table as me but Candice was on the same table as me to with one of her followers. On the table there's Nate, Candice, a boy called Tom, Candice follower Katie and me. This is the worst part Candice is sitting next to Nate and I'm sitting on the other side of Nate.

During the lesson Candice turns and speaks.

"So I hear that Dylan asked you out Lizzy", she said.

"It's Elizabeth and yes he did ask me out", I answered.

"Really", she starts to rub Nate's bare arm, Nate moves his arm though.

"Yep, because I have a boyfriend and his name is Nate", I replied. I looked at Nate with Love and held his hand.

"Yep, and Elizabeth Black is my girlfriend", he said and kissed my cheek.

After that the rest of the day was good just wonder what tomorrows going to bring…

**A/N**

**Hope you like that chapter! Please review! More chapters to come! **


End file.
